Computer systems typically comprise a combination of computer programs and hardware, such as semiconductors, transistors, chips, circuit boards, storage devices, and processors. Computer hardware is susceptible to damage from corrosion, due to airborne corrosive agents, such as sulfuric acid and nitric acid. Corrosive damage may adversely affect the reliability of the computer and may require computer parts to be replaced, increasing the cost of computer ownership.